yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeru Homura/Gallery
Officials HomuraTakeru.png|Full Body view of Takeru Soulburner.png|Full Body view of Soulburner Untitled.png|thumb|Full body view of Takeru and Soulburner with his VA Yuki Kaji Takeru.png|Takeru and Soulburner tumblr_p7sonvakDD1st0p9qo1_500.jpg|An offical sketch of Soulburner drawn by Hiroki one of the VRAINS animators A 2 (2).jpg|Takeru's face. B 2 (2).jpg|Sulburner's face. Tumblr pbal0oxLJe1st0p9qo1 1280.jpg tumblr_pbakw6bi3M1st0p9qo5_1280.jpg|Full body lineart of Soulburner Weekly Shonen Jump E46050a7.jpg|Takeru,Yusaku and Go in May 2018 Weekly Shonen Jump V Jump 674786b5.jpg|Takeru and Soulburner and his VA Yuki Kaji at the May 2018 V Jump DVD & CD Vrains dvd cover 12.jpg|Soulburner and Playmaker on dvd cover 12 vrains dvd cover 13.png|Soulburner with Salamangreat Emerald Eagle on dvd cover 13 VRAINS Duel Box 5.jpg|Soulburner with Playmaker on duel box 5 DVD Vrains dvd cover 15.jpg|Takeru with Yusaku Fujiki on dvd cover 15 Vrains dvd cover 16.jpg|Soulburner with Blood Shepherd on dvd cover 16 Vrains dvd cover 22.jpg|Soulburner with Flame on dvd cover 22 Openings & Endings Go forward Op 2 SoulBurner.png|SoulBurner flying on his D-borad Op 2 Yusaku and Takeru.png|Takeru smiling while having his arms around Yusaku Fujiki Op 2 Takeru.png|Takeru heading in link vrains Op 2 Takeru in the past.png|Takeru in the past Op 2 SoulBurner using skill.png|SoulBurner using his skill Burning Draw Op 2 Takeru flame Kusanagi Ignis and Yusaku.png|Takeru hanging out with Flame , Shoichi Kusanagi , Ignis and Yusaku Fujiki Op 2 SoulBurner and Playmaker.png|SoulBurner and Playmaker BOY Ed 3 Takeru and Flame.png|Takeru and flame with a silhouette of Soulburner Ed 3 Young Takeru.png|Young Takeru Ed 3 Soulburner and Playmaker.png|Soulburner with Playmaker Ed 3 Playmaker and Soulburner.png|Soulburner with his ace monster and Playmaker with his monsters Ed 3 Playmaker and Soulburner together.png|Soulburner and Playmaker Ed 3 Yusaku and Takeru together.png|Takeru and Yusaku Fujiki Ed 3 Takeru smiling.png|Takeru smiling Ed 3 BOY.png|Takeru with Yusaku Fujiki Glory Ed 4 Takeru.jpg|Takeru holding his bag Ed 4 Soulburner.jpg|Soulburner with flames around him Ed 4 Yusaku and takeru with everyone.jpg|Takeru with Shoichi Kusanagi Emma Bessho Akira Zaizen Yusaku Fujiki Flame Aoi Zaizen Ai in ending 4 Ed 4 Akira, Yusaku, Ai, Flame, Aqua, Aoi, Naoki, Earth, Ryoken, Spectre.jpg|Takeru with Akira Zaizen Yusaku Fujiki Flame Aoi Zaizen Ai Aqua Earth Naoki Shima Ryoken Kogami Spectre in ending 4 Anime Episode 48 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-48-Img-000.png|Soulburner appears Ep048 SoulBurner coming in.png|Soulburner coming in Ep048 SoulBurner.png|Soulburner telling Playmaker to catch Bohman and Haru Ep048 Playmaker and SoulBurner.png|Soulburner telling Playmaker to hurry Ep048 SoulBurner and flame.png|Soulburner producing a flame from his hand Ep048 SoulBurner delcaring to defeat Bit and Bot with his flames.png|Soulburner telling that he is gonna burn them with his flames Episode 49 Ep049 Soulburner and flame.png|Soulburner with Flame Ep049 Soulburner declaring them to come at them.png|Soulburner telling Bit and Boot to come at him YGO-VRAINS-Ep-49-Img-000.png|Soulburner complains that Flame is over talking Ep049 Flame and Soulburner.png|Soulburner talking to Flame Ep049 Soulburner in shock.png|Soulburner in shock Ep049 Soulburner vs BitBoot.png|Soulburner vs Bit and Boot YGO-VRAINS-Ep-49-Img-012.png|Sulburner with BitBoot Ep049 Soulburner activating his skill.png|Soulburner begins activating his skill Ep049 Soulburner declaring his skill.png|Soulburner declaring his skill Ep049 Soulburner using his skill.png|Soulburner using his skill burning draw Ep049 Soulburner taking a toll.png|Soulburner falls onto his d-board after feeling the effects of his skill burning draw YGO-VRAINS-Ep-49-Img-026.png|Soulburner with Playmaker Ep049 Soulburner smiling.png|Soulburner smiling Episode 50 Ep050 Aoi and Takeru.png|Takeru passing by Aoi Zaizen Ep050 Takeru.png|Full body of Takeru hiding behind a classroom door Ep050 Yusaku and Takeru.png|Takeru and Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-007.png|Takeru with Flame and Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-010.png|Takeru discuss with Yusaku Fujiki, Flame and Ai Ep050 Soulburner.png|Soulburner coming down on his d-board Episode 51 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-51-Img-001.png|Soulburner watched by Akira Zaizen and Hayami Ep051 Soulburner on his d-board.png|Soulburner on his d-board Ep051 Soulburner and flame with Playmaker.png|Soulburner looking while Flame and Playmaker look ahead Ep051 Playmaker and soulburner dogging.png|Soulburner and Playmaker dogging the attack from the trap that Sol technologies set for them Ep051 Soulburner smiling.png|Soulburner smiling Ep051 Soulburner smiling with flame.png|Soulburner smiling as he shows Flame to Go Onizuka YGO-VRAINS-Ep-51-Img-004.png|Soulburner challenging Go Onizuka YGO-VRAINS-Ep-51-Img-005.png|Soulburner happy Go vs soulburner.jpg|Soulburner vs. Go Onizuka Ep051 Soulburner and Flame.png|Soulburner gets not amused to the joke Flame makes Ep051 Soulburner smirking.jpg|Soulburner smirking Ep051 Soulburner link summoning.jpg|Soulburner making the circuit of the future appear YGO-VRAINS-Ep-51-Img-008.png|Soulburner and Go Onizuka Ep051 Soulburner looking down with flame.png|Full body of Soulburner looking down with Flame Ep051 Soulburner drawing.png|Soulburner drawing Episode 52 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-52-Img-000.png|Young Takeru caring at the hospital Ep052 Young Takeru.png|Young Takeru lies in a hospital Ep052_Soulburner_and_Flame.png|Soulburner and Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-52-Img-004.png|Soulburner and Flame Ep052 Young Takeru with his grandmother.png|Young Takeru sees his dead parents Ep052 Takeru looking at his tablet.png|Takeru watching the news YGO-VRAINS-Ep-52-Img-006.png|Takeru and Kiku Kamishirakawa Tumblr_p8tmlgMIZK1wlpki3o2_1280.jpg|Soulburner giving Go Onizuka hand Episode 55 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-000.png|Playmaker and Soulburner going to the unknown world YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-001.png|Soulburner struggles against the wind Vrains 055.png|Soulburner, Flame, Ai and Playmaker meet Windy and Echo YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-006.png|Soulburner, Flame, Ai and Playmaker discuss with Windy about the enemy YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-014.png|Soulburner meets Blue Girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-011.png|Soulburner saying to blue girl would she go with a duel YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-010.png|Soulburner accept to duel Blue Girl Episode 56 Blue Girl vs Soulburner.png|Soulburner vs. Blue Girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-56-Img-001.png|Soulburner telling Flame that Goddess of luck abandon him YGO-VRAINS-Ep-56-Img-006.png|Soulburner smiling YGO-VRAINS-Ep-56-Img-009.png|Blue Girl telling Soulburner that he has a strong bond between an Ignis and a human YGO-VRAINS-Ep-56-Img-011.png|Soulburner and Flame Ep056 Ghost Girl with Soulburner and flame.png|Soulburner with Flame hearing from Ghost Girl on what he do to Blue Girl Ep056 Soulburner uneasy after the duel.png|Soulburner almost collapse on his d-board after feeling the effects of his skill burning draw Episode 58 Ep058 Soulburner and flame.png|Soulburner with Flame telling Playmaker that the world is getting destroyed Episode 60 Ep060 Takeru worried.jpg|Takeru worried about Yusaku Fujiki Ep60 Yusaku and Takeru.jpg|Takeru worried about Yusaku Fujiki Ep60 Kusanagi with Takeru and Yusaku.jpg|Takeru talks with Shoichi Kusanagi Yusaku Fujiki Ai and Flame Ep60 Takeru with Yusaku.jpg|Takeru greets Yusaku Fujiki Ep60 Takeru looking.png|Takeru and Yusaku Fujiki while seeing Aoi has arrived Ep60 Takeru smiling.png|Takeru smiling Ep60 Takeru and Yusaku entering link vrains.jpg|Takeru and Yusaku go into the VRAINS Ep60 soulburner with playmaker.jpg|Soulburner with Playmaker arriving at the gate Ep60 Soulburner and flame struggling.jpg|Soulburner and Flame struggling against the trap Ep60 Soulburner struggling.jpg|Soulburner and Flame getting pull into the trap Ep60 Soulburner getting pull in.jpg|Soulburner getting pull into the trap Ep60 Soulburner.png|Soulburner remembers his past Ep60 Young Takeru.png|Young Takeru dueling Ep60 Young Takeru screaming.png|Young Takeru in pain Episode 61 Ep061 Soulburner asleep.png|Soulburner sleeping YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-000.png|Soulburner sleeping Ep061 Takeru awake.png|Takeru waking up Ep061 Takeru.jpg|Takeru shocked Ep061 Young Takeru afraid.png|Young Takeru afraid YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-001.png|Young Takeru electroshocked YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-002.png|Takeru said to Kiku that it is nothing Ep061 Takeru with Kiku.png|Takeru and Kiku YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-003.png|Takeru angry Ep061 Kiku looking at Takeru.png|Takeru and Kiku walk Ep061 Takeru with his grandmother.png|Takeru and his grandma Ep061 Takeru with his hair down.jpg|Takeru clearing his mind Ep061 Takeru with his parents.png|Young Takeru with his parents YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-005.png|Takeru sees Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-006.png|Takeru and Kiku look at Playmaker on their tablet Ep061 Takeru looking at Kiku.jpg|Takeru said to Kiku that the tablet spoke YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-0055.jpg|Young Takeru saved Ep061 Young Takeru crying with his grandparents.png|Young Takeru finds out about his parent's death YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-007.png|Takeru throws his duel disk Ep061 Takeru making flame freak out.jpg|Takeru trying to smash his duel disk with Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-008.png|Takeru talks with Flame about Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-009.png|Takeru meets with Ryujiro and Kotaro Ryujiro vs Takeru.png|Takeru vs Ryujiro YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-012.png|Takeru duels YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-011.png|Takeru with Valkyrian Knight and Phoenix Gearfried YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-014.png|Takeru terrified YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-015.png|Takeru faces off with Despair from the Dark Episode 62 Ep062 Soulburner asleep.png|Soulburner still asleep Ep062 Soulburner waking up.png|Soulburner finally waking up thanks to Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-000.png|Flame is trying to wake up Soulburner Blood Shepherd vs Soulburner.jpg|Soulburner vs Blood Shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-002.png|Soulburner declarate attack Ep062 Soulburner traumatized.jpg|Soulburner shocked YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-004.png|Soulburner facing off three Despair from the dark Ep062 Soulburner standing in fear.png|Soulburner standing in fear YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-007.png|Soulburner shocked Episode 63 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-0004.png|Soulburner looking at Blood Shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-001.png|Soulburner drawing YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-003.png|Soulburner admiring Flame Ep063 soulburner smiling.jpg|Soulburner thanking Flame Ep063 Takeru frighten.jpg|Takeru frighten as he is about to take the attack YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-005.png|Takeru on the ground with 3500 life points left YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-006.png|Takeru getting back up with determination YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-008.png|Takeru asking Flame's name YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-009.png|Soulburner determined to defeat blood shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-014.png|Soulburner seeing the area is disappearing Ep063 Soulburner on the ground.png|Soulburner on the ground after falling from the trap that disappear YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-016.png|Soulburner on the ground YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-05555.png|Soulburner sees Playmaker Episode 64 Ep064 Takeru looking at Ai.png|Takeru rubbing his head after getting hit by Ai Ep064 Takeru and Flame.png|Takeru wondering about Ai making a pun with Flame Ep064 Takeru smiling.png|Takeru smiling YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-001.png|Takeru with Ai and Flame Episode 65 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-023.png|Takeru with Ai and Flame listening Shoichi Kusanagi's story Episode 68 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-003.png|Takeru with Shoichi Kusanagi wondering Episode 69 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-059855.jpg|Takeru with Shoichi Kusanagi and Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-0595.jpg|Takeru goes into the link vrains room YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-005826.jpg|Takeru logs into the vrains YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-55955688.jpg|Takeru log into the vrains YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-005842.jpg|Takeru starts transforming YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-0855.jpg|Takeru transforms into Soulburner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-069785.jpg|Soulburner transformed YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-05847761.jpg|Soulburner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-007.png|Soulburner with Flame searching for Playmaker and Ai Episode 70 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-009.png|Soulburner meets Spectre YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-066656.png|Soulburner follows Spectre with Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-011.png|Soulburner asked Playmaker and Ai who trap them YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-013.png|Soulburner protected by Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-019.png|Soulburner shocked with Ai, Playmaker and Flame after seeing Bohman and Haru Episode 71 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-004.png|Soulburner worried YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-006.png|Soulburner with Playmaker chase after Jin Kusanagi Lightning Bohman and Haru YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-015.png|Soulburner and Flame chase after Jin Kusanagi and Lightning Episode 72 EP 072 Soulburner.png|Soulburner being shown on screen Episode 73 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-0155588226.jpg|Soulburner and Flame surround by Bits and Boots YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-0155598.jpg|Soulburner surround by Bits and Boots Episode 74 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-015558.jpg|Flame told Takeru that he doesn't trust SOL Technologies Ep074 Playmaker and Soulburner.jpg|Soulburner with Playmaker search for Earth and Aqua Ep074 Soulburner.jpg|Soulburner informs that he's far away Episode 77 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-006.png|Takeru with Flame, Shoichi Kusanagi, Yusaku Fujiki and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-022.png|Soulburner with Flame, Playmaker, Ai and Ghost Girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-025.png|Soulburner amazed from Blue Maiden new avatar YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-030.png|Soulburner teams up with Playmaker, Flame, Ai, Blue Maiden and Aqua Episode 78 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-005547545299.jpg|Soulburner, Flame, Playmaker, Ai, Ghost Girl, Blue Maiden and Aqua search for Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-08789465.png|Soulburner, Flame, Playmaker and Ai search for Lightning Episode 79 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-007.png|Soulburner, Playmaker, Ai, Aqua, Blue Maiden. Flame and Ghost Girl watch the duel Episode 80 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-00852.png|Soulburner watches the duel Episode 81 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-002.png|Takeru, Flame, Ai, Yusaku Fujiki and Shoichi Kusanagi finds traces of Earth YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-006.png|Soulburner and Flame talk about Go Onizuka Ep081 Playmaker Blue Maiden and Soulburner.jpg|Soulburner, Flame, Ai, Playmaker, Blue Maiden and Aqua shocked Episode 82 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-023.png|Soulburner with Flame, Playmaker, Ai, Aqua and Blue Maiden Episode 83 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-83-Img-4775.png|Takeru talks with Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-83-Img-594892.jpg|Soulburner and Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-83-Img-0058525664.png|Soulburner meets with Revolver, Playmaker, Ai, Flame, Aqua, Blue Maiden and Ghost Girl Tumblr pkg1110pIS1shfh62o4 1280.jpg|Soulburner angry YGO-VRAINS-Ep-83-Img-55442.jpg|Soulburner challenges Revolver to duel him Category:Image Gallery Category:Images of Takeru Homura Category:Anime Galleries